Alexis Lovell Her Back Story
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: Optimus Prime/OC. Alexis Lovell is based off of me, AlexisPrime. Follow her through being a pawn of peace at the price of her own freedom. For Xylia. Pronounced Zee-lee-ah
1. Promised

Alexis 'Lexie' Lovell - Back story

A/N: Since I, AlexisPrime, gave ChloeBee the challenge to write the back story for her character in the first place, I thought I'd write the one for mine.

* * *

"My daughters, you know the peace between Xylia and Cybertron is a fragile thing, at best. You also know that the youngest Prime has the reached the age in which he is to bond with one of our young princesses. One of you," the aging woman informed as she paced the length of the ballroom. Her two daughters exchanged a frightened glance. "I've met with the current Prime who has chosen the perfect bride for his son. He's already decided."

"But that's not fair!" Celeste cried out suddenly, causing her mother to stop and send her a glare. "You can't just give us away, that's not right."

"I agree, we're a family," Alexis added. Her mother sighed, dragging a hand through her graying blue wire hair.

"My darlings, I know we are a family. But even families leave Xylia to start new lives. You must understand. This is for the safety of all Xyleons."

"At the price of our freedom?" Alexis almost snapped.

"I will not argue with you. You must know who he wants for the young Prime," her mother interrupted. Alexis bristled at her mother cutting her off, but dealt with it. "Alexis, he chose you." Like that, with a simple sentence, Alexis' world came crashing down around her. Tears fell from her optics, sliding down her blue flesh. That... that couldn't be true. Her mother could not have promised her to the Prime. For then she would have no choice. She would be forced to bond with the youngest Prime yet. She slumped to the ground, sobs leaving her before she could stop them.

"M-me?" Alexis stuttered. Her mother nodded without any emotion crossing her face. A woman who let their feelings rule them was weak. Alexis was lucky that she wasn't getting a slap for her crying.

"You will live on Cybertron with the young Prime as his sparkmate. But you will not be alone. You have will have all of Cybertron at your feet. You will still rule," her mother said before leaving the room, her dress even catching Alexis' face. As soon as the older woman was gone, Celeste dropped to her knees beside Alexis, putting her arm around her sister's trembling shoulders as she did so.

"You'll be fine, Alexis. I'm sure you will be," Celeste gently encouraged. Her spark twisted in sorrow when she caught Alexis' optics. "Aw, don't look at me like that. I'm right, you know. You're strong. Besides, I've heard that the Prime's actually nice. Nicer than the current one."

"D-doesn't m-matter. I'm g-gone f-from h-here," Alexis moaned. Celeste pulled her in tighter, stroking the soft flesh of her sister's exposed shoulder. She pulled the strap of Alexis' dress, which had slipped down her arm, to rest in its proper spot on her shoulder.

"Sh, Alexis, don't cry. It won't be that bad," Celeste said. Alexis tried to contain her tears, and when that didn't quite work, she allowed Celeste to hold her until she had run out of them. Then they quietly stood and retreated to their own rooms.

But the bond hung over Alexis' head. Her thoughts were only able to remain on that alone. What was the Prime like? Was he kind like Celeste said? Or was he cruel, and evil? What caused the current one to choose her over Celeste? Alexis stared at herself in the full length mirror her mother had forced her to get.

Alexis was on the taller side. Her hair, made up of extremely thin navy blue wires, hung down her back. Her cyan blue optics added to the almost constant blush she had. Her skin, a rich blue in colour, was smoother than her sister's. But she wasn't as thin. Her face was soft and round, compared to her sister's which was long and thin. Her figure was on the round side, with wide hips and a full chest.

Alexis sighed, laying down on her bed and pulling her hair aside. It didn't matter, why she was picked over Celeste, but what happened next did. She could wallow in despair, as tempting as that sounded, or she could deal with the fact that she was now promised to someone she didn't know. Her mother went through the same thing, except for the fact that her mother had been promised to another Xyleon. Not a Cybertronian. Her life would be drastically changed, but hopefully, she would have someone to rely on. Whether that would be the Prime himself or one of his subjects, she would find someone. If she didn't, she'd drive everyone, herself included, to the brink of insanity.

A knock on her door dragged her from her thoughts. Slowly, the door was pushed open, and a servant poked her head in. "Miss, your mother says that you must be ready. The Prime wants you to travel to Cybertron tonight."

"Tonight?" Alexis practically shrieked in suprise. What else would be thrown at her in one day?

"Yes, miss. He does not want to delay in getting you settled," the servant replied. Alexis sighed but motioned for the servant to enter.

"Let me guess, Mother wants someone to dress me. Right?"

"Yes, miss. I am sorry," the servant responded. "The Prime also chose an outfit for you."

"Is there anything I can do for myself? Wait, which Prime?"

"The current ruler of Cybertron."

"Wow," Alexis said numbly. Several other servants entered the room to help dress her. They carefully removed the plain white one that she had been wearing. After allowing her to actually bathe herself, they helped into an elegant red one.

The dress had puffed sleeves that rested part way down her arms. The bodice was tight, showing off her curves even further. The skirt part however, was full and flowing. It reached her ankles. The countless wripples, along with the sheer amount of thick silky material made her feel as if she would drown. But it was absolutely beautiful. White gloves that reached her elbows were slipped onto her arms. To finish the outfit, jewelry was added. A tiara. A necklace of silver that had wire which came down to touch the heart shape of the top of her dress. Earrings were put in. They had diamonds set in the bottom of more wires. Makeup was the last thing to go on. A bright red for her lips, a lighter shade for her optic shutters. A deeper blue was brushed across her cheeks. And finally black for her lashes. Before the mirror, she was stunning.

"I believe you are ready, miss," one servant informed. Alexis gave her a horribly sad smile but refused to cry. It would only force her to endure more time with those who had practically raised her. It would be too painful.

"Thank you," she managed. She was rushed off to say goodbye to Celeste before she would leave forever.

* * *

Celeste was at her desk when the door was thrown open, making her scream in suprise. She quickly caught sight of her sister, and her mouth dropped open. "Primus, Alexis. You look beautiful." Alexis blushed deeply and pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. Making _you _scream instead of me."

"Is that all you'll miss?" Alexis play snarled. Celeste smiled sadly when she pulled away.

"Of course not. But it _is _fun to make you scream. Good luck," Celeste said. She watched as Alexis was lead out of the room. And when the door slid shut, she cried, knowing that that would be the last time she ever saw her sister.


	2. Cybertron

Upon arrival on Cybertron, Alexis was lead to where she would meet both Primes for the first time. She spent close to an hour just looking around the room, remaining where she had been left by the Cybertronian that had brought her there in the first place. When the doors opened, Alexis shot to her feet so suddenly that pain shot through her head for a moment. It took all of her strength not to crumple to the ground.

Slight dread filled her when she caught sight of those approaching her. Only one was remotely close to her height. The black one positioned in the back. The other three, one red, one silver, and one red and blue, easily towered over her. She felt so small compared to them. She recognized the red one as the head Prime. She'd seen him on a news transmission before. She didn't know any of the others though. So as they approached, fear did set in.

"Princess Alexis. I'm glad to see that your mother followed through with her promise," the head Prime said in a tone Alexis couldn't stand. She bowed her head to cover the sneer that marked her face. When she raised her head again, she wore a smile.

"Lord high Prime," she greeted in return. He didn't smile back at her, instead glancing towards the red and blue one to measure his reaction. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't know any of your names."

"Sentinel Prime," the red one stated instantly. He then glared at the red and blue mech who was on his right. It took a quick kick from the silver mech behind Sentinel to get anything from him.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he finally said. He refused to meet Alexis' optics, but he did look her over briefly when she curtsied to him before returning his gaze to the window.

"I'm Megatron, lord high protector," the silver mech replied. Alexis offered him a curtsy as well.

"Name's Ironhide. I'm not as important," the black one said. His comment earned him a brief giggle from Alexis. Ironhide grinned.

"Come, Princess. We must get you settled," Sentinel said. As soon as he turn his back, Alexis stuck her glossa out at him. She heard Ironhide bite back a laugh and she knew she'd won him over already. Megatron followed Sentinel quickly, even though he wore a smile at her antics. Optimus stepped up beside her, with Ironhide took her other side. The black mech leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Nice job, femmeling. I think I like you already." Alexis tossed a glare in his direction.

"I'm not a femmeling. I'm a young woman," she hissed.

"Whatever she say girlie," Ironhide managed through muffled laughter. When Megatron glared at both of them, Alexis and Ironhide had to cover their mouths to avoid bursting into laughter. What Alexis didn't catch though, was the honest smile that Optimus had. He was glad that his sparkmate-to-be was hitting it off so well with Ironhide already. It was a good sign.

"Princess, you will be staying with Optimus from now on. You are not to leave Iacon," Sentinel informed.

"Sire, I believe that Princess Alexis and I should be allowed to at least have seperate quarters for now-"

"No. You will stay together," Sentinel snapped, cutting Optimus off. The younger Prime sighed and turned away.

"May I ask why? Why am I trapped to a single city?"

"Not all of Cybertron is known for its safety," Megatron answered.

"I wouldn't go alone. That I can promise. I could visit the safest places."

"Safest place is right 'ere, your majesty," Ironhide said. Alexis seemed to almost deflate at the constricting rules. No matter where she went, she had no freedom.

Alexis was shown the places she was and wasn't allowed. They showed her Optimus' quarters, the rec room, a section of the library that she was allowed to use, the Medbay. She was told to stay away from the command center, the firing range, weapons storage, and other places like those.

By the time she was allowed to head back to Optimus' quarters, she was dizzy from exhaustion. Optimus and Ironhide escorted her there. Just as they arrived, Alexis tripped over her own feet and would've fallen flat on her face if it wasn't for Optimus being fast enough to catch her. The metal of his arms dug almost painfully into the soft blue flesh of her chest. "Are you alright?" he asked as he carefully pulled her back up so that she was standing. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied meekly. She heard a sigh and raised her head to meet Optimus' optics.

"Please, don't call me that."

"If you don't call me Princess." That earned a smile and they both agreed, silently, not to call the other by their title. Ironhide carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they entered the room to avoid her falling again. Optimus poured a cube of Energon for her, gently placing it in her hand.

"We've worn you out," he said softly. Alexis gave a gentle smile against the lip of the cube.

"What, is the pretty little princess not used to work?" Ironhide jabbed. To his suprise, Alexis just laughed.

"What do you think we do all day? Sit and sip the Energon? Hardly. I was training all the time. I'm just not used to all the running around. I was only ever allowed in the castle. In fact, today has been the only time I was outside with permission."

"A rule breaker? You never came across as the type to go against rules set for you," Optimus responded. Alexis had trouble meeting his optics, and her cheeks were a very deep shade of blue, almost a black.

"I'll stay inside, don't worry. I only broke the rules because it was hard to want to stay inside where you were expected to sit through lessons that can last the entire day. And it was so beautiful on Xylia. So... organic and free. I'm sorry, it's not my place," Alexis said. Her shoulders slumped, and Ironhide glanced to Optimus. Neither had expected something quite like that coming from the sole Xyleon currently on Cybertron.

"Then... I have something that I'd like to show you. Tomorrow, will you join me on a trip to see something that you weren't shown today?" Optimus asked. After a moment, Alexis nodded. Ironhide had an idea of what Optimus was thinking of. If he was right, he knew that Alexis would adore it.


	3. Gift

"Alexis, time to get up," a voice cooed gently in her ear. For a moment, she was back on Xylia with Celeste trying to coax her out of bed. But the sound was wrong. It was way too deep to be Celeste's. She forced a single optic opened to find herself looking into the face of the youngest Prime. She shot upright, accidentally banging her head off of Optimus' helmet. She clutched her head until the pain began to fade.

"I'm up," she groaned. Optimus chuckled softly and sat down slightly beside her.

"Ironhide is on his way here. I thought I'd wake you myself, rather than giving that pleasure to him. He's not very kind when anyone trys to get extra rest," Optimus said. Both shared a quick laugh before there was a knock on the door. Optimus stood and opened the door. Without exchanging a word, Ironhide swept into the room, not quite knocking Optimus over since the Prime had expected Ironhide to do just that.

"Looks like you're both up," Ironhide said, dipping his chassis a little to give them both a bow. His optics never left Alexis' though, as if he was trying to figure her out and she was on display. "Ready to go?"

"I'd like to get dressed if that's alright with both of you," was Alexis' polite reply. Ironhide was literally dragged from the room seconds later by Optimus who shut the door behind them. All Alexis could do was laugh until her sides were sore.

When the door opened to reveal Alexis again, she was dressed in a brand new outfit. It was green in colour, with sleeves that reached her lower arm, ending before her wrists. The skirt of the dress only reached about mid-thigh. Green flats, small stud earrings, and a ponytail finished the outfit.

"You look... wonderful," Optimus said, pushing off of the wall that he had been leaning against. Ironhide moved away from the door to get a better look. He gave her an approving nod. "We should get going. I want to get there before Megatron figures out where we've gone."

"'Where we've gone'?" Alexis repeated. "He doesn't know we're leaving?"

"Nah, Megatron's a bit strict with that. Leave him be, girlie. You're with me and Prime anyways," Ironhide replied. Optimus offered her his arm which she gladly took while Ironhide spoke. "As long as we're with you, you'll be fine. Don't try wandering off. No point in that." He received a nod, but any words that she had planned on saying was torn away as soon as they stepped outside. The streets were buzzing with activity. Everywhere you looked, bots of all sizes were milling around. Suddenly she felt small, tiny even, in a sea of moving parts.

Optimus looked at her when her loose, friendly grip on his arm become a tight, frightened one. "You're alright, Alexis. Everything is fine."

"There are so many of them around here," she whispered. She glanced at Ironhide when he placed a servo on her shoulder.

"What did you expect? A planet with no one on it?" Ironhide asked. Alexis shook her head.

"No... but I'm not good with crowds," she replied. Optimus gently placed his free servo on top of her smaller hand.

"Ironhide, do you think we could find a way to get there while avoiding large crowds?" Optimus questioned. Ironhide motioned for them to stay where they were and walked off. Alexis, still almost terrified, moved in closer to Optimus. She took a deep breath that turned into a shriek when a new bot grabbed her arm. She nearly jumped into the Prime's arms while digging her nails into the gaps between his armor.

"Take it easy, femme. I ain't gonna hurt ya," the bot said kindly. At that point, Alexis scurried away from Optimus as if he'd burnt her. She turned to face the new bot to avoid looking at the Prime.

"And you are?"

"Where are meh manners. Name's Jazz. And you?"

"My name is Alexis," she replied, dipping in a curtsy. Jazz's sudden laugh startled her, and Optimus reached out to steady the blue female. "What?"

"You ain't from 'round 'ere, are ya?" Jazz asked. Alexis gave him a look of confusion, while Optimus glared at the silver mech. "Ya don't need ta be so fancy. Relax, femme."

"Jazz, meet the princess of Xylia, Alexis Lovell. I would appreciate it if you stopped making fun of her," Optimus broke in with a pointed look. Jazz straightened, looking Alexis over.

"Well. My apologies, m'lady. Nice ta meet ya all the same," Jazz responded. This time he offered her a brief bow that was over in a beat of a spark. His attention then turned to Optimus. "Glad to see ya out and about, Prime. You're always so busy." He secretly smiled when Alexis looked slightly concerned. "Where are ya headed?"

"Don't go ruining the surprise," Ironhide answered as he walked up. He practically pushed Jazz over as he approached Alexis' side. "Come on. If ya follow me, I'll get us outta the crowds."

"Oh? A princess that doesn't like crowds. Interestin'," Jazz said. His comment went unheard as the two other mechs escorted her around a building that lead to a lesser used path. They passed a few bots here and there, but few turned and stared. Something Alexis was glad for. She kept her head down and allowed Optimus to pull her where he wanted her to go.

They had been walking for quite some time until they arrived at a station where they boarded a shuttle. She'd nearly fallen asleep leaning against Ironhide when the shuttle came to a stop and the three mechs led her off it. Her optics widened upon seeing her surroundings. Amid towering building so tall it hurt her neck to look up at them, were gigantic crystal looming over their heads in a brilliant display. The light caused them to sparkle and cast shadows of blue, green, and pink. Some appeared to float above the ground. She let go of Optimus' arm and took a few steps forward; enchanted by the beauty of the area before her. "What... is this place?" Alexis asked as she spun to face them so fast her hair whipped through the air creating a whipping sound and they feared she'd give herself whiplash.

"The Crystal Gardens," Optimus replied. A full smile bloomed on her face that transformed her optics into something endearing to gaze upon. She surprised him by rushing forwards and hugging him tightly. He hesitated briefly and glanced at Jazz and Ironhide for what to do. Jazz only mimed hugging someone, while Ironhide simply smirked. Slowly, Optimus wrapped his arms around Alexis and received a giggle in response. Alexis then wiggled out of his grasp and ran out further into the garden. The three mechs followed her quickly to avoid losing sight of her. She reminded Jazz of a sparkling who had just learned to walk. Or run, in Alexis' case. She hardly stopped for more than a few moments. And when she did, it was only to grab onto a railing to either lean or to peer down the hole that the crystal filled, or to nearly dump herself over by leaning back to try and see the top. At one point, she did lose her balance, and Ironhide swept her up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise. She laughed happily and went limp in his arms, staring into Optimus' optics upside down. She was really acting like a youngling, rather than a princess. Something Jazz liked about her.

"And Prime said you're a princess?" Jazz joked. Alexis grinned at him.

"I'm dizzy," was her playful reply. Ironhide righted her and she pouted. "Aw, that was fun."

"You're heavy femmeling," Ironhide said. Alexis bristled and glared at him, though her optics still sparkled in happiness.

"I'm not a femmeling! I'm a young woman!" she snapped. A few bots did look her way, and she blushed but continued to meet Ironhide's stare.

"You're a youngling. Admit it."

"Never!"

"Ironhide, stop baiting her," Optimus ordered. Ironhide huffed causing Alexis to give him a fake innocent smile while walking back to Optimus' side. Her optics wandered over the crystals as a true smile forced its way back onto her face. "Alexis, I have something for you," Optimus' voice drew Alexis' attention once more. Her smile faded into a look of confusion.

"Oh?" she asked. Optimus procedded to hand her a small delicately engraved metal box. It was rather light and was the length of her entire hand. She studied Optimus' optics for a brief time before feeling the side of the box. Her fingers felt a tiny, or tiny to her anyways, lock and she slipped a clawed nail into it and the top popped open, startling her. She reached inside and pulled out an object roughly the size of her fist. It looked almost like a snowglobe, with a dark ball on a base which had her name ingraved in Cybertronian and Xylian. Flowers decorated the base which gave it a unique flare. The details in the design were beyond words. Optimus gently reached forward and gently pressed a button on the bottom, when she gave it to him that is, that made the ball light up to reveal its secret. Within the glass, were crystals, matching their larger counterparts. She gasped softly and looked up at him with awe in her optics.

"I had it made for you upon learning your name just before you arrived. The crystals are from here, to help you remeber that not all of your new home is bad," Optimus told her.

"Thank you. Who made it?" she inquired. Optimus gave her a slight smile.

"Wheeljack the inventor. I'll take you to meet him when I know he's working on something that is highly unlikely to explode," Alexis laughed at Optimus' words.

"Did he engrave it too?"

"Nah, one of the terror twins did," Ironhide replied before Optimus had a chance to.

"Terror twins?"

"Yeah, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunny's the artist," Jazz informed her. Alexis stepped over to Ironhide and handed the gift to him with the polite request that he hold it. Once it was safe with him, she embraced Optimus. This time, she was gentle rather than excited. She then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the panels of his cheek. The gift was returned to her afterwards, and she happily held it to her chest.

* * *

Jazz went his own way once they arrived back at their dwellings. He mocked her, playfully, by bowing to her as he left. Ironhide followed Optimus and Alexis into their quarters. He sat down with Alexis on her berth while Optimus got three Energon cubes ready. The black mech bumped her shoulder with a grin. "What do you want, 'Hide?" Alexis asked on a slight sigh.

"Nothin'," Ironhide replied. He watched Optimus who was at the Energon dispenser beside his berth on the other side of the room. He nudged her again, and motioned with his helm towards Optimus. Her optics followed his movements to Optimus. She then looked anywhere but at the Prime. Which made Ironhide believe that there were feelings there after all.


	4. Inventor

A knock. That was all it took for Wheeljack to nearly kill himself with the blade he'd been using to work on his newest invention. His optics were wide, alarmed, frightened, and surprised when he caught sight of Optimus Prime and a newcomer standing just inside the door. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked. Wheeljack had to tear his optics away from the guest and move them over to the young Prime.

"Oh! Wait, you were talking to me. Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Wheeljack responded. He clicked the off button and the energy sword's blade dissolved.

"You're bleeding!" a feminine voice pointed out. Wheeljack looked down and was nearly taken aback when he noticed the trail of bright blue Energon dribbling down his front.

"Oh, I guess I am," he said. He was shocked when this new... femme rushed forward, grabbed a cloth, and tried to help stop the flow of Energon. "What...?" He racked his processor for what this female creature was. A rich blue skin, bright blue optics, wire hair. It was there, but just out of reach. He simply needed a clue. And got one when she made her body shrink enough to allow her fingers to reach into the small gash and force any cut wires back together. "Xyleon!" His sudden cry made her jump.

"Yes," she said slowly, cautiously.

"Primus, this is awkward. My name is Wheeljack," he managed to say. She smiled with a slight laugh.

"I know. Optimus Prime told me who you are. My name's Alexis," she responded. Wheeljack barely managed to get his processor back on track to be able to actually accept the Xyleon's words. Both started when a new voice broke through the silence that had fallen.

"_Princess_ Alexis to you, inventor. Princess, this area's off-limits to you," Megatron smugly commented as he walked up. Alexis bit back a yelp as she cut her hand on a tool that was resting on the table they were standing beside when she turned suddenly to face Megatron. Optimus turned to face Megatron with a slight glare.

"She's with me, Megatron. I don't see the problem with her simply meeting one of the mechs that work here. After all, she does live here," Optimus said. Megatron pulled the smaller mech out of hearing range while Wheeljack tended to Alexis.

The inventor gently took Alexis' hand. The cut didn't look like it was too deep, but with the blood oozing to the surface, it was hard to tell. He led her out into the hallway and glanced over at where Optimus and Megatron were still arguing. "It's best that we leave the brothers to fight it out. It doesn't end well for anyone who tries to help," Wheeljack suggested. It surprised him when she pulled against him and her optics darted to Optimus.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, milady. The Prime and his protector fight a lot," Wheeljack replied. She allowed Wheeljack to start walking again, and followed with her uninjured hand clamped around the cloth that covered the wound.

* * *

Wheeljack watched Ratchet wipe away the thick black liquid that filled a Xyleon before expertly cleaning and wrapping the gash in her hand. The medic had already decided that it wasn't deep enough for stitches. He then turned and washed the blood from his metal as Alexis pulled her hand in. "That should do it. Be careful with that hand until it heals though. Ah, Optimus, nice of you to finally join us," Ratchet said, not even turning at the sound of the door opening. To Alexis' surprise and confusion, Optimus was the one to enter and walk up to her.

The Prime received a heavy glare from the medic. Optimus ignored him, instead taking a seat beside Alexis while Wheeljack took his turn getting cared for by Ratchet. Wheeljack laid down and allowed Ratchet to reach the jagged hole in the top layers of his armor.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Optimus asked. The blue female smiled and nodded. Even with the assurance she was fine, Optimus was still upset that she'd been hurt in his care. "We should get back to our quarters. Megatron's already on his way to report back to our sire."

"Thank you for the help, Ratchet, sir. Nice to meet you, and you, Wheeljack. I hope to see you both again soon," Alexis said. She smiled at both of them before standing. She and Optimus left together.

"That was... strange," Wheeljack numbly stated. Ratchet didn't look up.

"Xyleon culture. Nothing strange about it," he said.

"Compared to ours then," Wheeljack responded. Ratchet made a noise that was neither an agreement nor disagreement. He patched up the wound as quickly as he could and leaned back.

"I don't know much about her personally, but I know about the people of Xylia. A princess is used to get what her parents want. Like peace with another planet," he replied.

Wheeljack absorbed the information with a frown beneath his mask. It sounded so callous, and yet, they were doing the same to Optimus. He was being forced to bond with Alexis to strengthen the fragile peace with Xylia. It wasn't a case of either race hating the other; it was the distrust that stemmed from the difference in views that caused the two to be so close to war. Xylia's population was mainly female, which meant the females ruled, while the opposite was true for the population of Cybertron. Not only that, but Xyleon's saw emotions as a weakness, something to get rid of, while Cybertronian's saw emotions as an important part of a bot. And some despised the organic nature of Xylia and the people that lived there. Realistically, a peace between them would be extremely difficult to actually hold. The bond between Alexis and Optimus could prove useless, and only serve to tear them both apart if they weren't careful.

And yet, even so, Wheeljack had seen the way Optimus looked at Alexis when he'd walked in. The complete concern in his optics and dread at her being hurt, along with something else entirely. Alexis was harder to read, simply because the inventor didn't know her as well as he did Optimus.

Slowly Wheeljack nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge as he did. "She's fascinating," he said aloud to Ratchet. The medic smirked.

"And she's promised to our next Prime. You can't use her as a Science experiment," Ratchet responded. Wheeljack's optics widened in horror at the implied message.

"I wouldn't try! I meant personality wise!" Wheeljack almost shrieked while Ratchet chuckled and rolled his own optics.

"I agree. Especially since she has you flustered, Ironhide trailing her everywhere, Optimus hooked and even Megatron interested," at Wheeljack's look of confusion he continued, "I've been kept updated by Ironhide and Optimus. Even Jazz came by earlier to rub it in that I hadn't met her. Nor did I want to for that matter. She won't last long here." Wheeljack nodded slightly in agreement. Femmes didn't have a good place on Cybertron since they were outnumbered and seen by many as trinkets to win rather than bots to love. A princess from Xylia had no place on the mech-run planet of Cybertron. She would crave Xylia soon enough.


End file.
